the_annabell_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Melpomene Tsaousiss
" Concordia parvae res crescunt it means 'small things grow in harmony' Remember that my sweetling's even when I leave this earth " - El to her children Dr. Melpomene "Ellie" Peresphoneia Metrodora Buela Tsaousiss-Dragomirov I formerly Tsaousiss-Hawkins PhD Mel is the only granddaughter of Bellerophon Tsaousiss, and is the main character of this story. Her first marriage was to Jonathan Hawkins and sire three children and her second to Xander Dragomirov and sired five children. Biography Conception and Birth El was born Melpomene Peresphoneia Metrodora Buela to Pure-Blooded wizards Achilles Tsaousiss and Macaria Blackrose. She was conceived when her mother was still married to her former husband Valentine Angelus whom she had already sired three sons: Jerald, Jasper, and Jaymes from the marriage. Childhood El had a hard time growing up in her small town, no one understanded her. Her first friend was a the human son named Skarrow that was raised by the The Dreadful Duchess Adulthood/Motherhood During her marriage to Jonathan Hawkins she has several pets several pet's iguana named Ingrid, an lizard named Spartacus, cats Nightwing and Cleopatra, three dogs named Mushu, Chewbacca, and Ceaser VII, and a blue-crowned conure named Paulia Appearance El is described as the prefect mixer of her parents having her mothers dark red hair a shade darker but dyed it black, a button nose, a heart-shaped face. While from her father she inherited his hands that could play any music, his eyebrows, long necks and the beauty mark they shared under there right eye. El is 5'5 1/2 with a slightly chubby body with 36 DD's cup breasts and a heart-shaped ass. People have described her as looking like a red-haired cherub, with a brush of freckles across her nose and below her eyes. Most of her children have inherited her eyes and many people can tell who there mother is by just looking at them. As an adult after losing her first husband she copped her hair off so it can reach her shoulder and styled it into a 50's hairstyle. But before she had her hair in thin braids that reached towards upper thighs and had the ends dyed different color's'' Tattoos * On her lower back she has a crow with a banner that originally said "Forever, Xander." But after a few years it began to fade away and for her birthday her husband Johnny got his good friend to redue her tattoo. Now it's more beautiful and looks better then the original now it's still a crow but now in the wings it has highlight's of purple, blue and red resembling a sunset and in the banner it says "Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt" a quote from Kurt Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse-Five one of her favorite novels and her favorite quotes. The quote perfectly describes that time in her life were even in the darkness she had something that was beautiful and it eventually hurt her it didn't hurt her enough to stop trying again and again. * She has 'Man siecht mur mit den, Herzen qut das wesen, Hichesit fur de Augen unsichtbar', which means 'One see's clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes'. Tattooed underneath her right breast on her right side. * A quote by the well-known philosopher Tertullian that says 'Certum eat quia impossible est' which translates it says 'It is certain because it is impossible'. It is going down her left rib cage from her armpit towards her hip. * From her left shoulder blade going down to her lower back she has a large black and grey phoenix symbolizing her struggles and how he over came that to become the women she is today for herself and her career and her children. It took eight hours without stopping. * On her upper left arm she has a very beautiful peacock piece done in blue, red, yellow, orange, green and grey's. This tattoo only took three hours but it was still painful. * On her upper right arm is a gray-scale tattoo piece of an angel in honor of her father Kevin with flower's surrounding at the feet and hands of the angel with vines also crawling on the statue. And the banner with the words that says "Your Love Carries On." * On her right thigh is a black and grey lion with flowers like cherry blossoms and lotus in it's mane and swirls of the wind making it look like it going throw the wind. And a quote underneath it that said "She slept with wolves without fear, for the wolves knew that a lion was among them" the quote is by M. R. Drake * On her right forearm she has the words "What comes around comes back around" styled in a cursive mixed with an arrow being shot. And below that is a banner that matches with Dom, and in block text it say's 'Tru Luv.' Personality " She will leave such an imprint on your heart that anyone you entertain after her will have to know her to understand him " - Gemma describing El El is a kind, caring, humble women with strong maternal instincts but is a very sarcastic, and has showed to be a bit of a troublemaker and a trickster. She is the "Blaze of the Sun", as she is fierce, fearless, driven, passionate, and a bit over excessive at times. She's mischievous, sharp-toughened, and possesses a strong willpower. In battle, she becomes a sadistic, no mercy, remorseless, violent, and bloodthirsty. She has a sharp intuition adout people's desires and uses it to help others or when interrogating others as a torture method. Headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, stubborn as a horse, and a bit of a selective hearer. She's also a bit of an evil genius as she's abnormally intelligent and creative (she's also an artist and a writer). Most of her personality is similar to that of her grandfather and her brother's including there shared love for money and gambling. El also has a love for music having a wonderful singing voice and plays the violin and cello amazingly. She also has the deadly trait of holding nasty grudges which is her deadly flaw. But also has an temper but sharp temper. El is considered the prefect child between Achilles Tsaousiss and Macaria Blackrose, inheriting her father brilliance and photographic memory along with his wit and cunning, while her playful, curvious nature greatly resemble's her mother. She has a fiery nature, but was a calm, collective, strong willed, and extremely intelligent person yet timid and gentle. Most of her personality and several of her traits are in great mirror of her mother's; such as biting her nails or pulling her hair into a ponytail when working or annoyed with someone. But has inherited her father's explosive temper mixed in with her mother's as when she get's anger not only does she throw thing at people but also has the habit of screaming at people or talking in a deep menacing tone when people annoy her. As an adult is described as 'Crazy, Neuritic Lion Mother,' which a strong need to make sure her kids are happy and never let them have a truly bad day. Even if that means her breaking in a zoo to see the monkey's in the night of the night. Daisy as always manged to get herself trouble, as a child her butler described her 'talent' as he calls it 'butterfingers,' as she had the habit of stealing book so her grandfather or aunt didn't have to buy it and pay for her. She has shown a violent streak not being afraid to use in time where she has over-reacted towards thing such as the time when the she key and destroyed another mother on the PTA after the mom in question bulled her daughter. Or when she broke a beer bottle and holed it up someone's nut because they grabbed her but when she didn't want it and was already in a day minute. Powers * '''Apotropaic magic:' The practice of creating mystic wards to block evil. The El's primary ward to protect her home is a symbol of her personal totem painted on stone in her own blood. Such a ward was able to hold back Dark Witches as powerful as Diane Poole from entering the threshold, though it appears to require time and/or practice to cast one properly as her daughter, Hecate, was able to enter Grandage Place despite El's wards. * Herbalism: 'The knowledge and skill in applying the magical properties of various herbs to the human body. *'Divination: The act of divining future, past, and present events based off of extrasensory perception. As said by Joan Clayton, one can either learn this ability like she did or be born with it like Vanessa Ives. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Mediumship: The practice of divination through the communication of spirits. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. * Mediumship: The ability to channel spirits and supernatural beings. A number of powerful spirits have used El as a medium, including spirits claiming to be the ancient Egyptian goddess Amunet and the Christian Devil. * Pyrokinesis: User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. * Power Manipulation: Users have the ability to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. ** Attack: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Defense: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. ** Specialist: The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. ** Support: The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. * Kígyó Száj: Melpomene was a Kígyó Száj, a trait he inherited from her ancestor, Ethelinda and Belinda. It seems that most of her ancestors inherited this highly unusual trait; such traits are commonly passed down through families through inbreeding. Equipment * Achilles: A Pukwudgie whom El Tsaousiss rescued from a Hidebehind and then nursed back to health. The two eventually became friends. He was named after El's murdered father. *'Tsaousiss Inheritance': *Wand: *'Aloisia': Her pet owl that was *School Bag: *Books: *Dragonscale pouch: *Communication Mirror: *'Blackrose Family Inheritance': El also inherited the remainder of Sirius' wealth in wizard's gold in his will because after Sirius she would of been the only reasonable one to give the money to. However, that is open to debate because although Sirius Blackrose was disinherited by his family, he ended up inheriting the Blackrose Place after their death, which might lead us to believe in the existence of forms of inheritance from his family other than what his uncle left him. *'Blackrose Family residence:' Located at Blackrose Place, it and all the contents and furnishings of the house, including Keno (the family house-elf) became El's. *'Sirius Blackrose's Motorbike': Sirius gave his favorite niece his motorbike in his will. Despite the severe damage done to it in the War. Arthur Gavazansky managed to repair the bike and returned it to El. It was later revealed the Sirius also taught her how to ride it before he died and was very skiled at it in his opinion. Relationships Love Interest(s) Xander Dragomirov Jonathan Hawkins Family Parents Siblings Children El is an extremely good mother, and will sacrificed everything and anything for her children and doesn't care how any one will react. She also is a fearsome mother and will attack anyone who dare's hard anyone of them. She deeply loves her eldest children (Astro, Arthur, Ciel, Chris, Melody, Bella, and Lincoln) and doesn't regret having them in her life and is proud of being there mom. She also has a strong bond with all of them and will do anything to protect them. She deeply loves the twins, Sophia, and Damon very much but carries a lot of remorse and regret about her's and there Dad's relationship and wishes she could go back in time and fix the thing's she had no real control over. Friends Atemisa Desierto Trivia * Persephone is allergic to Peppermint, she also hates cinnamon, and her favorite foods are lemon cakes and spicy foods, but dislikes mushrooms * Persephone is bisexual, and has been in love with both men and women * The 1932 movie The Mummy inspired her become an anthropologist and her mother Clarice * Ginevra loves solving puzzle's, her favorite flowers are Roses, Daises, Pansy's and Hydrangea's, her favorite color is green, and lost her virginity when she was seventeen * She speaks several language's are Spanish, Norwegian, Farsi, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, French (Cajun and Creole), and German * The 1932 movie The Mummy inspired her become an anthropologist * Her idol is Mae West whom she looks up to a lot and how much her personality is based off of Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Tsaousiss